prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
November 7, 2018 NXT results
The November 7, 2018 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on October 17, 2018. Summary With every duo jockeying for position in the crowded NXT Tag Team division, two of the heaviest-hitting teams — Heavy Machinery and The Forgotten Sons — threw down with zeal in a rollicking clash. The outlook was bleak for Otis Dozovic & Tucker Knight at first as Steve Cutler & Wesley Blake used quick tags to expertly cut off the ring and take turns targeting Dozovic's arm. Tucker Knight altered the complexion once he tagged in, somersaulting off the top rope onto Cutler for a two-count, but The Forgotten Sons regained the advantage after a combination lungblower/elbow drop. Cutler & Blake looked to continue their double-team tactics when Dozovic re-entered the match, but by that point, Heavy Machinery had figured out The Forgotten Sons’ strategy. Before Cutler could leap off the top rope for a 2-on-1 attack on Dozovic, Knight pushed Cutler to the floor and Dozovic smothered Blake with a pop-up powerslam to give Heavy Machinery the win. Like a well-oiled bulldozer, Heavy Machinery continue to roll through whatever stands in their way in the NXT Tag Team division. As Shayna Baszler, flanked by her Four Horsewomen cohorts Jessamyn Duke and Marina Shafir, boasted to Cathy Kelly about being the first two-time NXT Women's Champion in history backstage, NXT General Manager William Regal interrupted with big news concerning The Queen of Spades’ title. Regal informed Baszler that Kairi Sane, the Superstar she beat to win the championship, was invoking her rematch clause and that the rematch will take place at TakeOver: WarGames II. Regal wasn't done there, adding that because of Baszler and Sane's tumultuous past, the Nov. 17 title bout will be a 2-out-of-3 Falls Match! Coming off a stellar performance in the 2018 Mae Young Classic, Taynara Conti showed great intensity against Dakota Kai. The Brazilian Superstar and self-proclaimed “Real Black Belt of NXT” whipped Kai around the ring with judo throws and demonstrated cruel determination as she went after Kai's wrist and relentlessly trash-talked the Kiwi Superstar. Conti's aggression, however, was no match for The Captain of Team Kick's educated feet. After creating some space between herself and Conti, Kai unleashed a torrent of kicks, each one rocking Conti more than the one before it. Kai face-washed Conti twice in the corner and then sped into a flipping backstabber dubbed the “Kairopractor” to snare the victory. Johnny Gargano returned to the scene of the crime — the Full Sail Live parking lot — to break his silence and reveal, finally, why he attacked Aleister Black in August. It's unlikely that NXT fans will find much comfort in his explanation. Walking to the exact spot where Black's unconscious body was found nearly three months ago, Gargano expressed no remorse for his actions. Though the ambush caused The Dutch Destroyer to miss months of action (including, most notably, a chance to reclaim the NXT Title from Tommaso Ciampa at TakeOver: Brooklyn IV), Gargano said the assault was “nothing personal” and that Black simply “got in the way” of Gargano fulfilling his promise to take down The Blackheart. Gargano insisted that he's still the same man he's always been — i.e., the “good guy” and the “hero at the end of the story.” The only difference now, Gargano claimed, is that he realizes he must fight dirty sometimes. Looking ahead to his match with Black at TakeOver: WarGames II, Gargano said he accepts the fact Black wants to kick his face off, but added that he's not afraid. Gargano ended his confession on a menacing note, saying he left Black laying once before, and promises to do so again at TakeOver. Ten days out from Velveteen Dream's NXT Title Match against champion Tommaso Ciampa at TakeOver: WarGames II, Lars Sullivan had one objective in mind: Destroy Dream and render him unable to battle The Blackheart in Los Angeles, creating a void that could only be filled by the Rocky Mountain monster. Knowing what he was up against, Dream pushed the pace, knocking Sullivan to the floor and sending him face-first into the steel steps. It takes much more than that to stop The Freak, however, and Sullivan used his immense power to turn the tide. He tossed Dream back-first onto the ring apron and battered him with huge slams, but a top-rope diving headbutt missed the mark, allowing Dream to recoup and hit the big man with an amazing Dream Valley Driver that brought NXT fans to their feet. Dream then set up for his signature elbow drop, at which point Ciampa approached ringside. Opting to send a message to The Blackheart instead of continuing his attack on Sullivan, Dream took down the NXT Champion with a flying double axhandle. Once he returned to the ring, however, Dream was immediately thrashed by Sullivan's Freak Accident and pinned. Vindicated by victory, Sullivan stomped to the locker room, while Ciampa entered the ring to pick the bones of his next challenger. The Blackheart was stunned, though, when Dream turned it around on him and nailed Ciampa with a twisting DDT onto the NXT Title. Referees swarmed the ring to prevent Dream from crashing down on Ciampa with the Purple Rainmaker, but their pleas fell on deaf ears and Dream landed the elbow drop like a dagger through The Blackheart. NXT went off the air with the Dream holding the NXT title aloft, possibly a preview of what's to come at TakeOver: WarGames II. Results ; ; *Heavy Machinery (Otis Dozovic & Tucker Knight) defeated The Forgotten Sons (Steve Cutler & Wesley Blake) (w/ Jaxson Ryker) (8:24) *Dakota Kai defeated Taynara Conti (4:49) *Lars Sullivan defeated Velveteen Dream (8:59) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 11-7-18 NXT 1.jpg 11-7-18 NXT 2.jpg 11-7-18 NXT 3.jpg 11-7-18 NXT 4.jpg 11-7-18 NXT 5.jpg 11-7-18 NXT 6.jpg 11-7-18 NXT 7.jpg 11-7-18 NXT 8.jpg 11-7-18 NXT 9.jpg 11-7-18 NXT 10.jpg 11-7-18 NXT 11.jpg 11-7-18 NXT 12.jpg 11-7-18 NXT 13.jpg 11-7-18 NXT 14.jpg 11-7-18 NXT 15.jpg 11-7-18 NXT 16.jpg 11-7-18 NXT 17.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #325 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #325 at WWE.com * NXT #325 on WWE Network Category:2018 events Category:WWE NXT results Category:2018 television events